Coming Back
by freddyburn
Summary: After nineteen years, evil may return. How will the new generation cope if it does? (Mpreg)


Do you think that the Horcruxes were Voldemort's only plan to achieve immortality? Do you think that he who feared death so much would have only one way to avoid it? Oh, how I wish this was true. I, possible the last sane Death Eater at Azkaban, fear his return. You see, he made a chosen few swear that if anything were to happen to his physical form and those file contraptions he used to trap his soul, we would put another of his plans into motion.

Voldemort, working closely with Severus Snape, created a potion. Its purpose was to give him physical form once more, along with some latent memories- enough that he would avoid suspicion of the muggle authorities who might mistake a newborn teenager as a person suffering from what they call mental retardation. He would be reborn as a teenager, you see, from a poor unfortunate person's body, draining enough of their memories for survival. The latent memories in the potion would lead him to more potions, which would restore his true personality and all his memories. How I pray that day never comes.

000

Fourteen year old Zack Heston followed his friend Paulie around the antique shop, trailing his uniform jacket behind him. Paulie was looking for a particular present for his grandmother's birthday, and he was determined not to leave until he found it. For the third time in five minutes, Zack looked round for a store assistant, but found none. Talk about lax staff.

"Paulie," Zack whined. "We won't find it. Can we please just leave?"

Paulie frowned at him, and then grinned, holding up a small vile of red liquid.

'Oh shit,' Zack thought, 'what is he planning?'

"Tell you what," Paulie said, "drink this and we go. I dare you."

Zack groaned, but swipped the vile from the other boy's hand. Zack could never resist an opportunity to prove to Paulie that at least one of them wasn't a total chicken. Zack swallowed the contents of the vile in one gulp.

"Happy? Can we go?"

Paulie looked disappointed that Zack hadn't gotten sick.

"Yeah, but I need to use the toilet first," Paulie grumbled, and walked off.

"You are a dick!" Zack called out angrily.

"Oh God… I'm gonna die," he moaned a moment later.

What the heck was in that stuff he drank? Arsenic? His stomach burned like it was on fire and felt like he was starting to bloat. Wait… Zack unwrapped his arms from around his waist to find an already sizeable bump under the fabric of his school shirt. He scrambled to un-tuck his shirt, just to be sure

Zack's fear was confirmed. The formerly loose folds of his shirt began to smooth as his belly stretched outward. There was definitely something developing and growing inside him, Zack could feel it moving. Dark grey eyes went wide as he was barely able to bit back a frightened yelp as he felt his skin became taut and round. Whatever was inside him was growing at a terrifying rate, leaving him only to gape at his rapidly swelling midriff.

"What the hell!" he cried.

Then there came the sound of quiet amused chuckles. Zach looked up to see an old man slinking out from behind one of the shelves.

"My, my, it looks like somebody finally drank my masters little potion."

The boy moaned; his hand on the slowly expanding bulge. "I must be hallucinating."

Bright grey eyes caught sight of the stomach peeking slightly out from under his shirt, which was becoming too short and exposing the growing paunch. Seconds later, the straining buttons popped, and bounced off the windows.

"Dear boy, I assure you, this is in a noble cause, and it is very real," the old man purred in a wheezing voice.

The waistband of Zach's pants sagged under the pressure of his swelling stomach. His flesh started to dimple as the fabric cut into him and pinched cruelly. Zach wrestled with the button of his trousers before it was too late. Except he wasn't quick enough. The button fastener flew off and hit the wall, the zipper easily slipping down, allowing the belly more room to grow.

Zach made a frightened noise while holding his increasingly pregnant belly with both hands. The thing inside him just kept growing, rounding him out and protruding off his young figure.

"What's happening to me?" he whined.

Zach groaned, his knees buckling under his rapidly increasing weight. He sat down, hard, his hands resting on his bump.

By now his shirt was unable to fit him anymore, having ridden up over his distended girth, which swelled nearly to his knees. On impulse, Zach unbuttoned the remainder of the shirt and slipped it off. The swelling was so surreal, and MASSIVE.

Looking at himself, Zach was sure he was well past nine months. He could feel the swell pressing onto his legs. Unable to hold himself up, the boy moved backward until he was leaning against a wall. His great belly curved in front of him and a round, plump bellybutton adorned its summit. Zack realised that his stomach wasn't the only place gaining weight. His open pants were becoming uncomfortable around his butt, and he had man boobs that weren't there moments before. He rubbed his stomach, and he felt the thing inside him move in response.

The old man sauntered over and laid a hand atop the increasing swell. He laughed amusedly as his hand rose higher, looking down at the terrified boy.

"A spell was placed on the liquid in that vial, you see. Well, a potion in truth. A very powerful man is going to be reborn, and it's all thanks to you. You will help him finish his great work."

He moved his hand back and forth over what had once been a well formed six pack.

"By drinking that potion, you have become the vessel for his new body. My Master is growing inside you right now, recovering his powers and becoming stronger. In just a few minutes, he will be restored to his former glory."

Zack's lower back started to ache along with his tight belly. His whole body was protesting. This was all happening too fast and he was just getting too big. He was no longer able to rub the top of what was once his stomach, and he was starting to gasp for air. The swollen belly bulged out before him like a full warm melon; a melon that had young adult growing inside.

Where the hell was Paulie? Zach gasped as his belly heaved once again. His belly was massive to the point that Zach had no hope of seeing over or around it anymore. Zach's hands came to fearfully rest on either side of his belly and rubbed slowly again.

"It's not stopping," he cried, feeling the swell press against his hands.

The old man laughed.

"Of course not. My Lord was an adult when he died. He must grow into one. Well, a teenager in truth. Silly boy, but don't worry. There's isn't much more to go. Soon my master will return to this mortal plane and his noble work can resume."

His belly was stretched painfully, so big, and his flesh had begun to quiver. He could feel the ripples beneath his fingertips. Was it time, or was his baby responding to him?

"H-How is he supposed to get out?" Zach asked, nearly in tears.

"I was never certain of that," the old man grinned. "Painfully, I would assume. Now, I must go prepare. Don't go anywhere."

The man walked away laughing. Zach's stomach had stopped growing. Zach rubbed his stomach again, and a strange sensation filled him. He felt euphoric. He was having a baby. This was his baby. He felt like something was probing his mind, reviewing his memories. It was curious, whatever it was. It was interested in how he felt about the baby. 'My baby,' corrected the thing, although he wasn't sure when he began to think like this.

Other memories began to surface, memories that Zach realised were not his. What they showed scared Zach. He rejected them, shoving them aside. The thing, the entity, was curious why. Zach tried to convey that they were bad, evil things. His baby squirmed at this, and Zach rubbed his stomach with renewed energy.

With great effort, Zach staggered to his feet and wandered deeper into the shop. It was difficult, with his stomach so large, but somehow, he managed to get to the back of the shop. He found the old man standing over the prone figure of Paulie. The older guy had his back to Zach, and was putting on a black robe. Zach padded towards his and knocked him out. Instinct told him to take off his trousers, before Zach slid to the floor in a spasm of pain.

In the Ministry of Magic, someone ran from the Department of Mysteries and made to the Auror office. They handed a note to one Harry Potter. It simply read "HIS plan is put into action."


End file.
